Crybaby Usagi's Magnificent Transformation
Usagi is shown sleeping soundly in bed, and her voice narrates, "I'm Tsukino Usagi, 14 years old. I'm in the eigth grade. I'm just a little clumsy, and a bit of a crybaby. That's about it." Suddenly, Usagi's mother yells, "Usagi! It's past eight o'clock!" The girl glances at her clock and sits straight up in bed, crying! She runs downstairs, brushing her teeth, and asks why her mother didn't wake her up earlier. She says that she did, and that Usagi answered each time, but the girl doesn't remember. Just as Usagi is about to leave for school without her lunch, her mother reminds her of it. She runs out the door, still yawning. As Usagi is walking to school, she sees a group of three small boys picking on a cat. She runs towards them, yelling at them to stop, and they run away. She picks up the cat, who is struggling with criss-crossed band-aids that have been placed on its forehead. When Usagi pulls the band-aids off, she discovers that the cat has a bald spot in the shape of a crescent moon. The cat immediately bounces away and eerily stares at Usagi. Usagi hears clock bells ringing, and remembers that she is late for school. Usagi arrives for school late, and her teacher scolds her. As punishment, she has to stand in the hallway. Her stomach begins to growl... she's so hungry! She carefully looks around to see if anyone is coming, and then takes out her lunch and begins to eat. Just then, her teacher catches her! Holding up one of Usagi's recent tests, the teacher tells her that that is the reason she makes such poor grades. Usagi finds that she scored a 30 on the test. Later, Usagi sits outside and talks with her friend Naru. Naru scolds her for attempting to eat her lunch early. Umino walks up to them and asks Usagi how she did on her test. Naru replies to him, "Can't you tell by how depressed she is? Of course it was bad!" Umino tells Usagi that she doesn't have to be so upset - he didn't make a perfect score this time either, because he didn't really try. He holds up his paper with a score of 95, and says that a test is like a game. Usagi begins to cry, and Naru quickly changes the subject. She asks, "Did you hear that Sailor V appeared again?" Usagi is intrigued. Naru tells her that Sailor V caught robbers from a recent jewelry heist. Usagi asks who Sailor V is, and Naru tells her not to be so impressed if she doesn't even know! Umino chimes in, "Sailor V is the heroine in a school uniform that's been causing an uproar!" Images of Sailor V appear, and Umino tells Naru and Usagi that there is a rumor that she is actually a special agent from the police department. The girls begin talking about how beautiful jewels are, and what kind of jewelry they'd like tohave. Naru then tells her friend that her mother's jewelry store has been having a sale since yesterday, and invites Usagi. They decide to go after school. Meanwhile, Queen Beryl sits on her throne and asks why the Ginzuishou has not yet been found. Mysterious voices respond that it has not. Queen Beryl then says, "Our great ruler wants a plentiful amount of energy. If you cannot obtain the Ginzuishou, then let us first give our ruler human energy. Jadeite suddenly appears before Queen Beryl and asks her to leave the duty of collecting human energy to him. He says that the youma Morga is aleady gathering energy. Queen Beryl agrees to leave the task to him. The scene changes, and a large crowd is shown outside of a store called Jewelry OSA-P. Dozens of women are inside the store, looking at and trying on jewelry. Naru's mother is shown yelling through a megaphone, welcoming people and inviting them to try on the merchandise. Naru's mother is shown more closely, but it is not actually her! Instead, the youma Morga has taken her place. She laughs at the "foolish humans." Energy swirls away from the jewelry being worn by the customers, and is collected in a large orb by Jadeite. He tells Morga to continue collecting energy. "Mom!," yells Naru. Her mother turns and welcomes her home. Naru introduces Usagi, and Naru's mother thanks her for coming. She says that because she is Naru's friend, she will give her a discount. Naru's mother shows Usagi a glittering diamond ring that usually sells for around 500,000 yen, but will sell it to the girl for just 30,000 yen. Both Naru and Usagi yell, "500,000 to 30,000?," which causes a mob to crowd around them. Luckily, the girls manage to crawl out. Usagi laments that she wants the ring, but can't ask her father because she failed her test, and she has used all of her allowance money for the month. Naru puts her hand on her friend's shoulder and says, "Be strong, Usagi." Usagi leaves Jewelry OSA-P alone. She looks at her test and decides that she should have studied harder. She crumples up the paper and throws it over her shoulder. It bounces off of a man's head behind her. A voice from behind her calls out, "Hey, that hurts, Odanga Atama!" When Usagi turns to apologize, the man is reading her test paper. "30%? Study harder, Odanga Atama." She grabs the paper from him, telling him that it is none of his business, and sticks her tongue out at him. She then stomps away, saying that she can't believe it. Usagi continues walking home, and passes by a poster at the Crown Game Center for the new Sailor V game. She stops and says that it must be pretty nice to be Sailor V. She then starts crying and continues her walk home. Suddenly, the strange black cat from the morning appears behind a corner. The cat, who is hidden but watching Usagi, says, "Tsukino Usagi, I've finally found you." Break Usagi walks into her home. "Oh, you're back," says her mother, "You're late." Usagi's mother says that she bumped into Umino, who told her that the students' tests were returned earlier in the day. Usagi is immediately angry at her classmate. Her mother asks what her score was, and Usagi tries to stall for time. She finally gives her the test paper. Her mother becomes furious, and throws her out of the house. Usagi cries on the doorstep, and her brother Shingo kicks her. He tells her that he wants a better sister, and sticks his tongue out at her as he walks inside. Usagi yells, "Sailor V Kick!" as she tries to kick him, but it fails... she knees the door instead. She continues to cry on her doorstep. Back at Jewelry OSA-P, women wearing the store's jewelry begin to fall ill. Naru feels scared, and looks for her mother. She sees her mother laughing, saying that she has gathered a lot of energy. Suddenly, her mother turns around and glares at her in an unnatural way, still laughing. The scene changes back to the Tsukino house. Usagi lies on her bed, saying that she is tired from crying so much. She decides to forego her homework for a nap, when her window opens behind her. The window slams closed and she turns around to see the black cat from earlier in the day. When the cat speaks to her, she becomes frightened, but the cat laughs. "My name is Luna," she says, "I've been looking for you, Usagi." The cat thanks Usagi for pulling the bandages off of her head, as her sensory powers are dulled when the crescent moon is covered. Usagi says, "Goodnight!" and tries to go to sleep again, but Luna insists that it is not a dream. To wake Usagi up, she flips in the air and produces a brooch for the girl. Luna tries to tell her that there are strange things happening in Tokyo, but Usagi admires herself in the mirror rather than listening. Luna jumps in front of Usagi and tells her that she is a chosen warrior. Along with the other warriors, she must find the princess. Usagi says that she doesn't believe Luna, and the cat tells her to say, "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi does so, and transforms into Sailor Moon! Usagi is surprised and scared, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, her red hair pieces flash and she hears Naru's voice calling out for help. Usagi is still unsure of herself, and Luna tells her to go help Naru. Meanwhile, at Jewelry OSA-P, Naru's mother has her hand around the young girl's throat, choking her. She tells her that she is not her mother, and transforms into the youma Morga. She tells Naru that her mother is actually locked in the basement, and that she plans to kill them both. Sailor Moon suddenly appears in the doorway behind Morga. The youma's head twists around unnaturally, and Sailor Moon identifies herself, giving her speech. Morga releases Naru and awakens all of the women who had passed out, calling them her slaves and telling them to attack Sailor Moon. The women rush at her, and one even attacks with a broken bottle. Sailor Moon backs up against a column and finds that her knee is bleeding. Luna tells Sailor Moon that she must fight, but she begins to cry instead. Morga attacks her, but a rose suddenly flies through the air, halting the attack. With a sickening crack, Morga twists her head around to find Tuxedo Kamen standing in an open window. His cape billows in the wind, and he tells Sailor Moon that crying won't solve anything. Sailor Moon continues to cry, and her hair pieces begin to glow. They emit super-sonic waves that temporarily incapacitate Morga and her minions. Luna appears behing Sailor Moon and tells her to take off her tiara and yell, "Moon Tiara Action!" She does so, and her attack destroys Morga. Meanwhile, Jadeite's orb of energy dissolves, and he curses Morga. Tuxedo Kamen tells Sailor Moon that she has done a good job, and the girl is immediately smitten with him. The next day at school, Naru tells her friends that she had a wonderful dream that Sailor Moon appeared and destroyed a monster. Her classmates tell her that they had the same dream, and they try to tell Usagi... but she is much too tired. Usagi yawns and says, "Good night!" Category:Episodes